


Failures and Pyrrhic Victories

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Betrayal, Character Death, Dark Crack, Desperation, Evil Wins, Gen, Identity Reveal, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Drabble collection of both technically victorious but practically failure, and outright permanent failures of akuma attacks. Basically writing akuma to defeat Hawkmoth in a roundabout way.





	1. Collector

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I actually have properly written. Ascention with TsukikoMoon is my first outright, but yeah, please let me know what you think, and how I can improve

As the cowering child makes contact with the page, Gabriel's only thought is 'finally.  
Finally finally FINALLY I WON they're mine the miraculi are mine she will return finally at long last Emilie will RETURN'

Blinded as he was by his victory, he didn't notice the enraged black cat charge at him. On the other hand, he noticed the claws tearing apart his outfit and the skin underneath. His own son hurting him in rage, unknowingly affecting the actual man and not a mask; distantly he thought on how he hurt the son so often the same way.

However, action is not dictated by distant repentance, but intentional though or base instinct, and instinct told him to attack with the book. Specifically, opened. And so he saw with terror as his son fell into the ink of the damned akuma-possessed book. 

Shocked, Gabriel did nothing for several minutes. [which is absolutely vital information towards the enjoyment of this fanfic] After starting to calm down, he realized he could cast the miraculous ladybug cure after grabbing the earrings. The man opened the tome to find the fallen 'heros', keeping his wife from him! As if HE was the bad guy for terrorising two million innocent people for someone who's probably not going to love him afterwards.

To his horror, few things were the same. People started congregating, entering houses, even talking. Pages emptied themselves and filled themselves with the contents of Paris. And, he noticed with discomfort, they all stopped upon the book being opened. The older Agreste flipped towards the end, and found his son holding hands with a girl, bathed in inky light.

Obviously ladybug, however she also had a sense of familiarity to her. The pigeon hat fiasco and that uncooperative artist if he recalls. Gabriel doesn't notice the lack of earrings in the ears until he started reaching for them. Taking a closer look, he came to the conclusion that they are keeping the miraculi in their conjoined hands to stop him. 

'Smart. Get me to need to release both of them at myself to get the jewels. Well, it won't work'.

With that thought, he tried to pry the partners apart, but they wouldn't budge. Passively recalling a British show Adrien made him and his wife watch years ago where one of the villians could only move when not seen, he closed the book. After a few seconds, he reopened and noticed that while everyone else took the time to move, it was TOWARDS the saviors. Helping them by holding on as well. Not willing to risk such a large fight, he tried to remove the two alone. 

Only to find out that he didn't have a way to get them out. He tried everything-- swipe up, down, left right in out squarely IN A HEXAGON EVERYTHING-- until he accidentally deleted the two. Gone entirely and forever, without dropping the stones. The combined miraculi can't bring themselves back.


	2. Fashion Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akumarinette. (Really though, she'd be a 'bad' akuma because she'd definitely fight back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't have any real knowledge of fashion, at all. (I'm writing this in sweatpants and a PJ top at my workplace. Libraries rock).  
> I'm also trying to imply a Love Square reveal already happened. Tell me if it works

Gabriel didn't even need to bother finding someone to akumatize today. The sleep-deprived new intern-- championed by his son-- and her haphazard excuse for an article of clothing provided the perfect warrior without wrongdoing on his part.

"Madamoiselle Dupain-Cheng, what is this... thing? You were tasked with creating a mock-up of your men's pants design, and this is completely unacceptable. I'm not even going to get into the actual problems, as we'd still be here when Adrien's grandchildren die of old age! If this is the quality of work he endorses, your school is worse for him than previously imagined. But irrelevant. You are no longer interning here, and I will be showing every major fashion house in Paris this mock-up. There'd be no chance of success for you anymore".

She put a mediocre effort into excuses-- "too many akuma attacks lately" "too much homework" and "please don't, my sewing equipment was coated in cheese and cat hair"-- but the Gorilla ended up carrying her out of the offices. 

Now, Gabriel had some 'reservations' for sending akuma after himself. After all, he did wake up standing on the ledge of a skyscraper, and the discomfort of holding a book never left him. Yet, when the butterfly entered the pants(why the hell did she wear those?!) he knew he made the right choice

"Marinette, or from now on Fashion Disaster, you were humiliated by your boss, and your friend put you up to it, didn't he? Well, I will grant you the power to unravel the Agreste name and sew together a new fashion dynasty. All I ask for in return are two little miraculi. Do we have a deal?"

An unholy darkness filled his vision after his offer. And then, hundreds if not thousands of recognizable voices rang out across the connection as one voice.

"Yes Papillon. We accept. We've always accepted."

And as quickly as the abyss stared into his soul, it faded. And was replaced with a most joyous sentence. Particularly when looking through her eyes at a Kwami.

"So, where should I go to give you my earrings?"

"Let us let the world know of your defeat. Meet me on the Arc de Triomphe in forty-five minutes"

And so, there was a large crowd encircling the Arc at 6:53PM. Not to see the grand monument, but because the first physical sighting of Le Papillon himself. Gabriel felt the fear and discontent pulsing off the masses, all wrapped around one thought: "where have our heros gone?". He assigned the Gorilla to keep Adrien occupied, make sure he couldn't escape. So far so good. 

Then Fashion Disaster appeared to the crowd. A would-be elegant dress that's simultaneously falling apart and overflowing with material. Innumerous tiny red dots on a royal purple background gave everyone pause. The sewing needles sticking out at various points garnered sympathy, until they noticed the sword needles on her back and the small ones on her knuckles. Her mask was horribly malformed, with one eye hole simply tore into it. The mask flowed down to her chin, sealing her mouth, yet it was as though she spoke directly into the mind. Yet, what made everyone despair was the spool of thread she used to swing around.

"Braggard, huh? Wouldn't have guessed. Well, here you go, both the earrings and the ring. Can I go do MY mission now?

"You really are my strongest akuma, aren't you? Carry on."

And with that, he turned to the crowd to Grace them with his victory speech. 

"Four long years I have awaited this day. The villians are finally destroyed! What kind of people are you do deny a man the love of his li--".

A gloved hand reached around him and ripped off his broach, and then a metal spike jutted out of his lower left torso.

"Of course. Did you know that staying up to fight your monsters is what made me unable to complete the mock-up?" A second stab, this one puncturing his right lung. "Do you even care about the people you've traumatized? What am I saying? Of course you don't! Goodbye Mr. Agreste".

And with that came a spiked fist crashing into his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground. With the contract between spirit, akuma, and holder complete, the akuma was truely purified and left Marinette with the miraculi. Marinette, alone with all three miraculi in front of a large crowd of spectators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this one is more gruesome, but not beyond a T rating. Yes, I will be trying Lady WiFi next time, but please comment any future akuma you'd like to see. The only one that doesn't really seem to be able to betray would be prime queen for an identical reason


	3. Robustus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little warm-up before I do LadyWifi later. Honestly less "rewrite" and more "yea, this is what would actually happen, right?".

"Intruder! Intruder! Elimination mode active!"

A rocket detonated immediately next to Papillon, knocking off the butterfly broach. A second rocket killed Gabriel instantly, as well as launching the miraculous through the rubble. Then, when the cure rushed through, everything was reformed. Unfortunately, the butterfly jewel was trapped inside the floor, and everyone knows you can't get a contractor in a room of obvious akuma without them realizing you're Papillon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short by virtue of the episode already having Gabriel nearly die anyway. Basically no creativity was used in the making of this joke


	4. Lady WiFi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hopeful you all enjoy this, but I feel like it was "weak" because I didn't destroy the miraculous or kill him, but total indisputable evidence towards his crimes would be an equally destructive end to his plan (several of the akuma would defeat him in similar ways)

"Get her to use her Lucky Charm. She'll switch back and her true identity will be revealed and her miraculous will be mine".

"Or, and hear me out, I try and remove her miraculous itself. Earrings, right?" the akumatized ladyblogger replied, miraculously connecting two neurons together to form a coherent alternative to 'let out enemy activate the literal Deus ex Machina(well, miraculous) for her victory'.

And with no objections from Papillon, Lady WiFi grabbed Ladybug's earrings, revealing Marinette. The shock of learning her best friend was her hero, and the realization of all the good she's just ended, shook the akuma's hold over Alya's soul. Not enough to completely shatter it, but enough to permanently upset the balance of control.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir cried from the meat locker, the locked door deteriorating rapidly. Seeing Ladybug defeated, and unable to gather enough strength to fight, he ran. Filled with shame, with his tail tucked away between his legs. But not without a plan.

Having the most important miraculous in the palm of her hand, Lady WiFi rushed to the Agreste Manor. Upon warping into the weird butterfly room, she handed over the earrings and put up a camera icon.

"What are you doing!? Why are you not blocking the chat!?"

As a pause symbol flew at Papillon, he realized his mistake. That he let her actively get close to him, with her whole "identity reveal" schtick going on.

"Hello citizens of Paris! Your absolute favorite blogger, Lady Césaire is back again, this time with the identity of THE most illusive villian to date! Seen only through a cloud of butterflies, LE PAPILLON! Now, we not only get to see him, we get his own identity!"

Panic clearly visible on his face, Gabriel tried to remove the akuma through sheer willpower. Unfortunately, he realized that wasn't actually something he can do. So, saturated in pure terror he made a young teen inflict on her best friend not ten minutes prior, the ladyblogger removed the pin from his outfit, showing off Gabriel Agreste to the entirety of Paris. 

"Don't mess with my friends, Mr. Agreste. Well, you won't be able to anymore". And with that she unfroze him and ran off.

"Father?" A weak voice from a frozen boy asked from a dark alley downtown, a cheeseless kwami in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have an concept for, when she was spamming the pause symbol, he was yelling and a refected shot hit the link, stopping his mind and soul (freeing her), but it seemed wrong somehow.
> 
> Next up will be either a change of pace with an outright victory while keeping the Pyrrhic Victory theme, a wish gone wrong, or Simon says. Probably the creative ones, but I'd add nooroo to SS for a dialogue


	5. Simon Says/Jackady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I realized I didn't free Marinette last chapter. Eh, call it AU karma for leaving Lila on the tower.  
> 2\. Nooroo time! I probably will suck at writing him, but I'll try!

"Remember, you brought this upon yourself" the butterfly god spoke. "Funny you weren't protected from our own power" Nooroo pondered upon his holder's scalp.

"*Childish plane noises*" ( 'you smug bastard! How did you even manage that?').

"You never asked for protection. That, and my champion's powers are more effective against their targets. So, you just killed yourself. Look, there's the ledge."

"*Even more plane noises*" ('give me a way out of this! I am still your master!') Gabriel produced while thinking.

"Understood Master. Simply say 'flutter free Nooroo', and I can take control for you" the kwami said with a hidden dark glint in his eyes.

"*Short, understandable plane noise*" ('Flutter free, Nooroo!') the evil man conveyed as he stepped off the edge he was ordered to lift off of.

Miraculously, he didn't fall, rather acted as a plane and took off. Ending only when the god cut off his magic to stop the ladybug cloud from saving him.


	6. Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for language and maybe graphic depiction of death (wrote before the scene, so graphic might be overselling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an akuma this time, but by far the most corpses and Gabriel death at two! Well, no described akuma. Nathalie could be completely silent in the corner if you want.

"Take 'em you bastard!"

'Em' in this case being the Ladybug earrings and Black Cat ring in Adrien Agreste's palm. The miraculi being shoved towards his father Gabriel, and away from the dying holder of the earrings, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"You want them so fucking bad!? Here!" The 19-year-old heir shouted, throwing the jewels at the man. "Mari! Hold on M'Lady, it'll be alright!".

The lanky creep picked up the miraculi with unholy reverence, conjuring up the now-enslaved cat and ladybug Kwami. Ignoring his mourning son and would-be daughter-in-law, he placed his gains on their respective bodily locations. 

"What are your names?" The bejeweled owner spoke. Upon command, they gave him the final keys to his greatest wish. "Plagg, tikki, Shift of Balance!".

Of course, with his years of study on the ancient book he knew the fractured phrase. He knew the price. And he knew the universe has a way of seeking justice for crimes against it. So, Gabriel spent years formulating the prefect wish, one to bring his wife back alive and healthy with the world ignoring his sins at no personal cost.

With the fires of creation blazing and the crescendo of decay blaring in his mind itself, it was 'difficult' and 'impossible' to remember the nuance beyond "rise my wife from the dead", though.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the jungle, the mighty jungle (not where the lion sleeps because this is Tibet) there lies a rotten corpse of a woman stationary for 5 long years. Countless hours and thousands of people looked for her, but they never even found this temple to even near her. But with the entire balance of the universe moving specifically to resurrect her, she was finally moved. Specifically, lifted into the air and stuffed with the soul of her now-late husband. 

When Gabriel made the wish, he died. His soul was sent around the globe to inhabit his wife's body. The first thing he noticed upon arrival was the immense pain from residing inside a magically-resurrected form. Ever major limb was unusable with massive muscle and nerve decay, the heart was completely unsalvageable, one lung was gone entirely and the other filled with stagnant rainwater. They had no eyes yet he could see. Every last nerve was screaming, present or not. Without a functional body, Gabriel would soon die.

Yet what intrigued him, after he was able to leave the body, was the dimensional right in the center of the temple. The one sucking him in. The one legions of akuma called out to him for his judgment from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is original akuma Pyrrhus (warning, outright victory. If want divine justice, reread this chapter). Afterwards, I'm open to suggestions for akuma (just please no prime queen or riposte. They are lady wifi 0.9 and Sword Lesbian the Demon, I can't really flip them on papillon.)


	7. Pyrrhus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a change of pace, because this idea wouldn't leave my head-- papillon just 'wins'. No final twist of fate to kill him, all the miraculi intact, etc.  
> Introducing the most competent incompetent akuma: Pyrrhus!

Day in, day out, another four akuma wasted. Papillon even resorted to severe enough discomfort in the subway as a cause (although because Restraining Order's only power was to enforce a minimum 5m distance between people he had absolutely no hope the man would succeed. He actively cut the akuma's powers when RO actually shot the two heros, keeping the akuma away with his own power). He's been keeping this rate up ever since school let out for the summer, keeping Adrien away with practice and a lie about needing to make friends (as if that would help him). He's gotten tourists, immigrants, cats, a dragon kwami, and even tried to akumatize Nooroo, yet nothing ever worked. Why wouldn't it work!? 

Detransforming, Gabriel slid down/up his elevator tube into his office and watched the coverage from the Ladyblog. He noticed how ladybug idiotically tried to approach the person who was akumatized specifically because people invading his personal space. Then, a sick idea came to the sick man's mind.

Rushing back to his lair, he called his transformation, focusing on every defeat for the past year, the hundreds of loses for him and dozens of close calls for both sides. With burning hatred he unsheathed his canesword, letting a pure white butterfly land on it.

"Akuma, EMPOWER ME!".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M'Lady, what happurrned back there?"

"Okay, one. Never say that again. That might have been the most forced pun I've ever heard. As for the akuma, I guess it couldn't take our miraculous because of it's power? So, Papillon can take an akuma powers. I'll have to talk to my kwami about it tonight, unless an ASSHOLE WANTS TO GO FOR ZERO-FIVE TODAY, YOU FUCKER!".

"Okay, don't make you mad today, understood. Well, I don't mind spending meore time with you buginette."

"LUCKY CHARM"! A spotted muzzle fell in a flash of light. "Run minou! I really want to use this, but you don't."

And with that very credible threat, the brave, fearless, courageous black cat bolted out of there significantly slower than the speed of light, as most things do. To safely escape, he detranformed back to Adrien Agreste in the alley right across the school. Looking up, he saw a most curious sight-- Ladybug landing on Marinette's balcony. Shrugging it off as two good friends knowing each other, he went inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in horribly inaccurate samurai clothing and with a stereotypical Roman helmet with stereotypical Viking horns, Gabriel/Papillon/Pyrrhus enlisted Chloe Bourgeois as an enhanced spearwoman. She terrorised the entire hotel staff, then did it again after conscription to attract the famous heros to stop this new akuma. 

"I believe the cat should be at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, servant. Lure him out. I'll get Ladybug's attention".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Marinette!" The pure, blonde, sunshine child called out.

"H-h-he-hey Adr-a-adri-rien" 'breath Marinette, breath' "Hey Adrien. I thought we were meeting the others at the cafe. What are you doing here? Not that I want you here don't!".

"Oh, I was nearby and thought it'd be fun to walk there, just the two of us! Or, three if Ladybug up there wants to go." the Agreste heir said sheeply.

"LADYBUG!?" the bluenette exploded.

"Well, yeah. I saw her land on your balcony. So, I guess you are friends? Don't worry, I can keep a superhero secret, princess."

It was at that moment, Adrien Agreste knew he fucked up. The smaller girl turned towards him slowly, with a look that was a fusion of joy, terror, horror, surprise, disappoinment, shame, embarrassment, and a touch of irritation. "You're..."

An akuma alert blared through the air, informing the two about a villian threatening civilians with a sword at the Arc De Triomphe. 

"I just remembered I have to see my father, bye!" the boy said, unaware exactly how accurate that statement was. Yet before he could leave, a spear came through the front window. A not-innocent-but-not-normally-horrifically-evil girl climbed in after it, ignoring the door immediately next to it.

She looked fundamentally identical to Chloe, with the exception of a poorly shaved head that looked more like someone ripped all her hair off, and glowing purple eyes. 

"Where is the cat?" the slave spoke. "My master knows he's here."

Adrien slipped through the door quickly and terrified. Idly wondering how this unknown akuma knew he'd be there, and mainly wondering where he could transform to save Marinette.

Meanwhile, she was pissed her chaton would leave her dealing with a person corrupted by an akuma victim. Especially without knowing she's Ladybug! But, she had to deal with Chloe regardless. So she did the only sensible thing to do and ran up the stairs. At least, she started to when Chloe lunged at Marinette, nicking her left hip. 

Falling into the spear, Marinette snapped the tip off and landed on Chloe. A sickening crack filled the air, and the slave's leg bent forward at the knee. They screamed like a damned banshee and started swinging her fists at our protagonist.

"Where is Chat Noir!? Master requires his ring!"

Completely ignoring her, Marinette painfully dragged herself upstairs, ripping out the bronze tip lodged an inch in her side. "Safely" in her room after about five minutes, she called out for Tikki. Rushing from a corner, she stared in horror at the blood covering her.

"Hurry up and transform! It won't fix the wound but it'll stop the bleeding!"

One significantly more painful than average transformation sequence later, Ladybug leaped through her trapdoor. It wasn't open, she just leaped through it. She realized Tikki meant the transformation wouldn't permanently fix the wound, rather remove it for the fight.

*Input akuma fight I haven't been able to write over months*

"Miraculous Ladybug" the spotted heroine called out, relieved when the magic ladybugs healed Chadrien, beaten to a bloody pulp by a strengthened Gorilla. Turning around, she walked towards Pyrrhus ready to help out with whatever caused this innocent man to be akumatized. Well, she did that perfectly, although Ladybug wished she didn't when the mask fell way to a second, larger mask. Papillon lunged for her, grabbing her pigtails while shouting out "Migration". With his new wings, he just floated 100 meters off the ground and dropped Ladybug when her transformation ended. The earrings were much easier to grab then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking either Simon Says or an akumarinette next. If you want a specific akuma, please let me know (or just comment. Please?)


End file.
